


Rin's Terrible, Awful, Actually Not That Bad Day

by Meandsushiroll



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of two prompts:  Rin is feeling sad, and Ai comfort him by hugging Rin and Rintori raining day: Nitori went to store to buy something but he forgot to bring umbrella, so Rin come to rescue Ai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Terrible, Awful, Actually Not That Bad Day

 

 

Rin was having the absolute worst day. First his alarm somehow got unplugged over the course of the night, meaning him and an annoyed Sousuke were made to skip their morning run and were late to homeroom. In the morning rush, Rin had forgotten his homework for most of his classes, and spent the day being scolded by his teachers. Then the cafeteria ran out of spicy noodles just as he got to the counter and he had to settle for stupid mackerel, which he had an over abundance  of just being  _around_   Haru. 

Then  he stepped on some gum on the way to the pool, causing him to trip and rip his uniform pants, the last good pair he had. And just as he was grumbling to himself about his extremely bad luck,  to top it all off the bottom of his messenger bag broke, spilling all of his things all over the locker room floor. 

He had ended up in such a foul mood he had pushed past Ai during practice without  a word or a glance. He knew he would feel guilty afterwards and would have to make it up to his blameless boyfriend, but after their year rooming together he was probably used to his sometimes foul moods and knew not to take it personally. 

Unfortunately, practice didn't help his mood, every annoying thing that could possibly could happen did happen and everyone, save of AI, got on his last nerves. Even Sousuke pissed him off, just being... _ there _ , judging him, frowning at his harsh reprimands of silly mistakes. Rin ended practice early before he lost his temper completely, storming back to his dorm., taking the long walk  to try to calm himself down. 

In the one stroke of good luck he had all day, Rin made it safely inside his room before the gray sky opened up and a heavy rain poured out, pretty much soaking all the students caught outside. Rin could see them running for shelter from his window. He felt a little better that he was good and dry and had no inclination to go out into the  rain. He picked up one of his textbooks, settling in at his desk to start his homework. About twenty minutes into his math work, finally relaxing with sound of the rain filling the room, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Um, Rin-sempai?" A nervous sounding voice came through.

"Ai?" Rin said surprised, Ai usually doesn't call him, he usually just comes to his room or texts him if it's late. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Uh-well-it's just-"

"What is it?" 

"I'm at the convenience store and I don't have my umbrella, and they're all out. I need to get back before curfew but I don't want to get all wet or sick. Could you come get me? Please?"

Rin sighed, eying the still pouring rain outside. He couldn't just let Ai walk home in this rain and it probably wouldn't stop until nighttime. 

"Alright," he sighed out. 'I'm coming for you."

__________________________________________________

When he reached the convenience store, Ai was already outside under the awning waiting for him with a small, nervous smile. 

"Thank you for coming to get me Rin-sempai." He said keeping close under Rin's umbrella, having just enough room for two people. "I didn't want to bother you but Momo-kun wasn't answering. I'm sorry to make you go out of your way."

"Its fine," Rin replied, and he found that it was. "Why did you go to the store anyway? I thought you got everything when we went Sunday."

'I just needed something." He mumbled , looking down. 

"Hm."

A comfortable silence fell between them, their own little world created under the protection of the umbrella. Looking over at the little gray head, he found blue eyes looking back and they shared a secret smile. Rin  suddenly felt lighter, as if the butterflies in his stomach that always appeared with Ai was around used their wings to lift his spirit. He looked around briefly, checking that they were alone on the road, before reaching for Ai's hand, squeezing it lightly. He blushes as he feels Ai tangle his fingers in his, and he can't help the smile spreading on his face. They walk along slowly, reaching the dorm minutes before curfew, not bothering to untangle their fingers. 

"Um Rin-sempai," Ai says, just as they reach his room's door, " I actually went to the store to get this." He pulled Rin's favorite spicy chips out the bag he'd been carrying. "You seemed like you were having a bad day, and I wanted to help, to make you feel better, but I ended up causing you more  inconvenience ." He blushed and looked at his feet. 

Rin took the chips out of those soft hands, touched. How could he be so lucky to get someone as sweet and thoughtful as Ai? He reached out and lifted his chin to see his clear blue eyes, pulling him into a fierce hug. It was times like these that he wished they were still roommates, that they could have privacy whenever they want without putting anyone out. 

"You could never inconvenience me ."  he said, burying his nose in the soft gray hair. "You know, just knowing you were thinking about me makes me feel better."

"I'm always thinking about you Sempai." Ai said, winding his arms around Ri n's back. "I love you." He mumbled. 

"And I love you." Rin said, pulling back just enough  to lean down and kiss those perfect pink lips.

Ai made a little sound and kissed him back sweetly, pressing ever closer to  RIn . When they parted, Rin leaned his  forehead against  the one thing that always cheered him up.

"You know," he said, raising his hand to a flushed cheek, "this day isn't so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if you liked it!


End file.
